Bien Atado
by Lilith K Beilschmidt
Summary: Kyle y Cartman se odian, eso es algo bastante evidente. Lo que no es tan evidente, tal vez, es la intensa tensión sexual que hay entre ellos una vez están a solas. A fin de cuentas, es complicado decir que no cuando te prometen correas bien apretadas y sexo duro, ¿verdad? Un fic muy, muy sucio con clara inclinación BDSM que acontece durante el final del último capítulo de mi fic H


―No te atrevas siquiera a abrir la boca, Cartman.

Una sonrisilla aviesa en aquellos labios sirvió como perfecta respuesta. No necesitaba hablar para decirle exactamente lo que quería: jódete, Kyle.

Era su frase favorita del universo, y con razón.

Apoyó el brazo en la barra y la barbilla en la mano y se quedó mirándole, con pedantería, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar en forma de bufido airado. Qué fácil era sacarle de sus casillas; era tan sencillo que parecía que lo hacía simplemente existiendo.

―Déjame, ¿quieres?

―No quiero ―conciso y claro. Entrecerró los ojos y Eric ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa, victorioso―. Cuando se te bajan los humos es cuando mejor me lo paso contigo.

Kyle chascó la lengua y miró a otro lado, dando un trago a su copa, como si no hacerle caso fuera a ayudar en algo. Iluso.

―Ha debido de ser un duro golpe en tu grandiosa moral que Bebe te rechazara tan rotundamente―habló a su espalda, como si nada―. Te veo poco solicitado para lo que te creías, señorito _soltero de oro de la ceremonia_ …

― ¿Es una orden directa demasiada información para que tu pequeño cerebro de gordo seboso la procese? ―contraatacó como pudo, sin girarse aún.

―Tanto creerte la mejor cosa y al final el pobretón de Kenny te ha ganado. ¡Hay que ver! ¡Si yo fuera tú me querría morir de la vergüenza! ―soltó un suspiro dramático.

―Cartman, te juro por Dios que…

―Y ahora llegarás a tu habitación, patético, exhausto y desolado y te harás la paja más larga y triste de la historia…

Mandó un dedo por su espalda y lo fue subiendo por la costura de su chaqueta hasta llegar al cuello, donde se enroscó suavemente en uno de los rizos pelirrojos. Notó perfectamente cómo el chico se estremeció al notarlo, pero rehusó a moverse aún. No pudo resistirse a dar un par de vueltas más a aquel mechón, hasta notarlo tirante. Vio por el rabillo del ojo los nudillos de Kyle tensándose al apretar más el agarre al vaso y supo que estaba jugando bien sus cartas. Echándose hacia adelante en el asiento, tiró ligeramente del rizo mientras acercaba su rostro al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

―O te terminarás de humillar del todo aceptando la propuesta indecente que te ofrezco y al menos así no te joderás solo ―susurró lentamente en su oído.

Kyle se sobresaltó rápidamente, mandado una mano a su nuca y girándose para mirar a Cartman con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los ojos completamente abiertos en una expresión de desconcierto. Aunque tuvo que soltar aquel endiabladamente perfecto rizo de su dedo, no dejó escapar la sonrisa de superioridad de sus labios.

― ¿A qué ha venido eso?

―Me he cansado de esperar a que te decidas de una vez ―se encogió de hombros, como sin querer darle mayor importancia―. Llevo todo el fin de semana soportando tu mierda de drama de mejor amigo aún enchochado del novio y encima ahora súmale tu patético intento de hacerte el hetero. Das pena, Kyle Broflovski. Siempre fingiendo ser impecable, siempre mintiendo para mantener una reputación que se te esfuma cuando te pones de rodillas.

―Yo no… ― farfulló, en apenas un hilo de voz, intentando buscar palabras para defenderse de algo que le había calado tanto.

―Te arde saber que soy el único que sabe lo que eres y lo que quieres de verdad, lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Pero bueno ―se levantó del asiento y metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacando las llaves y haciéndolas tintinear―, si cambias de idea y te atreves a admitir que lo estás deseando, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

―No pienso hacerlo ―musitó, mirando fijamente las llaves antes de que desaparecieran en el puño de Cartman―. Aún me queda suficiente amor propio.

―Como quieras, supongo. A fin de cuentas, eres tú el que sale perdiendo en esto ―se las guardó en el bolsillo e hizo el amago de alejarse, no sin antes girarse una última vez para añadir―. Oh, se me olvidó mencionar que me traje las correas y el arnés…

Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para echar una ojeada al bulto de su entrepierna antes de que lo tapara con su mano libre.

―Lárgate ―siseó, intentando sonar autoritario con una voz demasiado rota y aguda.

―Vale, vale, ya me voy ―no sin antes, por supuesto, molestar un poco más tomando un sorbo del _gintonic_ que el pelirrojo había pedido―. Blegh, asqueroso, como siempre. Que te cunda, yo me doy el piro ya. Y si vas a venir que sea pronto porque si no encontrarás la cama llena de tus queridísimas chispitas de patatas.

Con un gesto de la mano, se despidió y alejó, cruzando la concurrida pista de baile y perdiéndose de vista en la multitud. Kyle se quedó mirando hasta el último segundo, los ojos entrecerrados y los nudillos blancos, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su copa, para su desgracia, por el mismo lado por el que él acababa de hacerlo.

Odiaba a Eric Cartman con toda su alma, de eso estaba seguro.

Que aquello sólo era una razón más para que entre ellos saltaran chispas que ardían como el propio infierno en el que los dos merecían acabar, de eso también podía estarlo.

* * *

Apenas pisó la habitación, comenzó a deshacerse de todo lo molesto e innecesario en su ropa. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, que tiró sin mucho mimo a la pila de ropa sucia y se deshizo de la chaqueta. Luego comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, soltando los primeros botones de la camisa que le estaban casi dejando sin respiración. Se hubiera aflojado el cinturón también y abierto la bragueta, pero era un tipo listo que había ido preparado para una comilona de boda con un pantalón de una talla más grande (porque sí, existían aún tallas más grandes que la suya), así que simplemente se echó con todo su peso en el sillón, acomodándose para la espera.

Estaba seguro de que acabaría por venir. Primero, porque su jugada había sido perfecta, de eso no había duda alguna. Si aquella conversación hubiera sido una partida de póker, él habría echado el trío de ases y Kyle habría tenido que quitarse los calzoncillos tras volver a echar una mísera pareja de cincos. Vamos, es que ni el puto Seto Kaiba hubiera tendido una trampa mejor que la suya, era de campeonato.

Segundo, porque conocía demasiado bien a ese idiota quejica y sabía perfectamente que estaba tan escocido por dentro con todo lo que había pasado que necesitaba desfogarse de algún modo. Y para su desgracia, sólo había una persona -aquí presente- que sabía darle lo que quería y como lo quería.

Tercero, joder, estaba loquito por sus huesos, por supuesto que estaba apretando las piernas mientras subía por el ascensor para no chorrear por el camino, por mucho que se hiciera el gallito y dijera eso de "aún me tengo suficiente amor propio". _Amor propio_ , eso qué era, ¿las pajas a dos manos que se hacía pensando en él? Venga, vamos, eso era hacerse de rogar, pero de libro, vamos.

Que, hablando de hacerse de rogar… ¿Dónde estaba? Ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente para que nadie sospechara de nada, ¿a qué venía tardar tanto? Le estaba poniendo de los nervios estar ahí, mirando ansiosamente a la puerta. Pero bueno, ¿quién se creía que era ese judío, haciéndole esperar a _él_ , justamente? Iba a costarle bien caro luego, eso lo tenía más que claro. Su mirada se desvió del pomo de la puerta a la bolsa de colores vibrantes que estaba sobre la mesa. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba con gula la bolsa de nachos, pensando en la cara que pondría Kyle al ver las migajas esparcidas por todas partes; en el placer que sería hacerle tumbarse sobre ellas, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba la suciedad y el caos; tal vez incluso podría hacerle arrodillarse y lamerlas, puestos a pensar en cosas terribles. Todo aquello sonaba a coro celestial en sus malévolos oídos, pero la endiablada bolsa estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que fuera absolutamente imposible alcanzarla sin tener que levantarse del asiento, y, de verdad, lo único que se interponía entre él y esa dulce, dulce bolsa de nachos del mal era el dilema de si era sensato abandonar la inmensa comodidad de la que su culo disponía aparcado en aquel asiento de curtido cuero del caro.

Tres sonidos rítmicos contra la recia madera se hicieron eco en el silencio y sintió cómo se levantaba como si hubiera sido empujado por un resorte, trotando dirección la puerta cuán rápido podía. Se atusó ligeramente el pelo y levantó la barbilla antes de abrir la puerta, topándose con unos ojos verdes que parecían arder con furia asesina. Kyle entró como una exhalación en la habitación, sin molestarse apenas en mirarle, mucho menos en dirigirle la palabra por cortesía, siquiera.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, simplemente se quedó mirándole, aquella pedante sonrisilla de vuelta en sus labios. Sabía al dedillo lo que venía ahora. Ese momento donde Kyle intentaba redimirse un poco de la culpabilidad que sentía haciendo uso de la cosa que más le gustaba de entre las millones que había en el infinito universo:

―Estas son _mis_ reglas ―comenzó a decir, apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo―. O las tomas o adiós muy buenas. ¿Queda claro?

―Como el agua, Kyle ―asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos―. Venga, dispara.

―Regla número uno: queda terminantemente prohibido mancharme el traje de cualquier manera posible, y eso incluye también el sudor.

― ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle, no me jodas! ¡Pero si te pone a cien hacerlo con la ropa puesta!

― He dicho _terminantemente prohibido_ ―se repitió, añadiendo en tono demandante―. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

― ¡Vale, vale! Joder, eres un pedazo aguafiestas hasta para esto ―bufó indignado, mirando a otro lado.

―Como si me importara ―gruñó en respuesta, antes de levantar un segundo dedo―. Regla número dos: vas a ir directo a darte una ducha y a lavarte en condiciones, pedazo de cerdo.

― _Tsk_ , de acuerdo, señor tiquismiquis…

―Regla número tres: en cuanto esto acabe, ya no se repetirá _nunca._ Jamás. Esta noche será la última noche, ¿entendido? La última vez de todas.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un bufido juguetón. La última vez, decía. No había quien se creyera esa patraña a estas alturas. Habían sido ya demasiadas _últimas veces_ , para desgracia del pelirrojo. Se habían prometido tantos _ultimátum_ que la palabra ya apenas tenía valor alguno. ¡Qué narices, si desde la primera vez que se liaron ya se soltaron aquello! Y mírale, cómo había venido, casi arrastrándose, suplicando por un poco de esta sucia droga.

―Me parece justo ―dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Perfecto ―respondió el pelirrojo a su vez, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso en la pierna contraria con un leve movimiento de cadera que no pasó desapercibido a sus ávidos ojos―. Entonces… ¿Empezamos ya?

―Iré a la ducha ―empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a su maleta, sacando de ella una bolsa oscura ―, tú mientras ve poniéndote esto. Al volver quiero verte con _todo_ puesto, sin excepciones. Sabes que si te dejas algo lo voy a notar, así que no lo hagas, porque no te conviene enfadarme… _Capisci_?

― _Capito_ , culo gordo ―Cartman entrecerró los ojos y Kyle suspiró hondo antes de desviar la mirada y repetir la frase de un modo más apropiado―. Sí, Eric, seré un chico bueno y me pondré absolutamente todo lo que has preparado para mí sin rechistar…

―Así está mucho, mucho mejor ―le elogió, volviendo a exhibir una lobuna sonrisa, mirándole de arriba abajo con hambre en la mirada.

Kyle le sostuvo la mirada casi con osadía mientras se deshizo de la chaqueta de una manera deliberadamente lenta. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, se atrevió a esbozar él una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de la manera en la que le estaba comiendo con la mirada, a pesar de que aún estaba completamente vestido. Dejando con cuidado la chaqueta sobre el cabecero del sillón, se deshizo de la corbata mientras caminaba hacia él, sin dejar de mirarle.

―Ah, Eric, antes de que te vayas… ―murmuró con voz melosa, atrapando la corbata del chico entre sus manos y jugueteando con ella.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyle, hm? ―respondió, embobado como un niño en el escaparate de una juguetería en plena Navidad.

―Recuerda que me has prometido que vas a cumplir mis tres reglas ―susurró, antes de cambiar el tono de voz y la expresión de sus ojos por una de auténtica amenaza―, así que hazme el bendito favor de lavarte las pelotas en condiciones o te las va a comer tu madre.

―Joder, Kyle, eres un violento ―gruñó Cartman, desviando la mirada y alejándose todo lo que pudo, ya que el otro seguía sujetándole por la corbata―. Le quitas todo el morbo al tema.

―Más morbo le quitas tú a esto si hueles a mierda ―arrugó la nariz, soltando la corbata―. El olor a cerdo me provoca náuseas y te recuerdo que como judío que soy no puedo comerlo, así que tú sabrás lo que haces.

Sin saber qué contestar a aquello, levantó las manos y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose al aseo, pensando en lo mucho que iba a comerse esa bravuconería luego a base de azotes. Se terminó de quitar el traje, dejándolo en el suelo del baño y entró en la ducha, murmurando para sí un montón de insultos y quejas mientras tanto. Estaba enjabonándose a conciencia cuando escuchó un sonido airado de protesta proveniente de la habitación.

― ¿Estás de broma, Cartman? ¿Vas a hacer que me ponga _esto_?

― ¡He dicho claramente que quiero verte con todo puesto, Kyle! ―chilló desde la ducha― ¡Y si yo fuera tú cuidaría más esas maneras y ese lenguaje o luego habrá represalias!

Un bufido fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Eso y lo que le pareció que fue un "pedazo gilipollas", pero como no estaba seguro de si fue eso o un "ya tengo dura la polla" decidió dejarlo estar. Total, sabía que en el momento en el que Kyle se quitara la ropa, iba a cambiar por completo el chip e iba a olvidarse de esas bravuconadas y a cambiarlas por una sumisión absoluta. Así que se terminó de frotar con ahínco, haciendo hincapié especialmente en aquella zona en concreto, y abrió a tope el agua para aclararse. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha, poniéndose el elegante albornoz que había traído de casa y que no le quedaba absurdamente pequeño, como el del hotel. Se miró al espejo, comprobando un par de veces su aspecto, y tras usar el peine para poner orden en su pelo y echarse un poco (o más bien, bastante) de colonia, decidió que estaba _arrebatador_ y más que limpio, así que salió del baño. Oteó el panorama desde la puerta, por si acaso aún no había terminado (verle vistiéndose fastidiaría un poco el adorado factor sorpresa), pero parecía estar más que preparado ya, así que tomó aire antes de afrontarle directamente y…

Wow, era extraño decirlo, pero a pesar de los años y los daños, aún tenía el poder de conseguir dejarle sin aliento de esa forma tan estúpida.

Como pensaba, le estaba esperando sentado en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, su pie subiendo y bajando en un gesto nervioso, mirándole con una perfecta mezcla de impaciencia, altanería y expectación. Fue bajando, comiéndoselo con la mirada conforme lo hacía, sintiendo la sangre bajar a su ingle inexorablemente.

Su fino y largo cuello estaba rodeado por una tosca correa, que se conectaba a la altura de sus huesudas clavículas con un arnés bien ceñido contra su pecho. Otro par de correas ajustables colocadas un poco más arriba del codo y unas muñequeras con sendas argollas cuya única misión sería conectarlas entre sí para restringirle el movimiento decoraban sus delicados brazos. Más abajo, en su pequeña cinturilla de chica, apretaba un cinturón del cual salía otro conjunto de correas que abrazaban sus muslos, dos de ellas marcando la perfecta V que dibujaba su ingle. Sólo pensar en las marcas que iban a quedarse cuando se lo quitara todo, que tal vez algunas incluso permanecerían al despertar el día siguiente, le volvía loco.

No había escatimado en gastos para comprar aquel juego de correas; en negro, por supuesto, para contrastar a la perfección con su piel de alabastro. No dudó ni un instante de lo perfecto que le quedaría a aquel cuerpecillo de ciervo el llevarlo bien puesto y ceñido, igual que tampoco tuvo duda alguna de lo mucho que el pelirrojo disfrutaría estando atado de aquella manera, cada pieza apretando contra su piel y restringiéndole el libre movimiento.

Pero oh, Dios, no pudo llegar siquiera a imaginarse lo mucho que podría mejorar su ya de por sí placentero aspecto el añadir _aquello_.

―Eres un cabrón ―murmuró Kyle, usando el pie vestido de negro que había estado balanceando impaciente para acariciarle el interior del muslo, bajo el albornoz―, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Tembló entero casi de inmediato.

La tela de las medias era demasiado suave, demasiado delicada. Casi parecían estar frías cuando rozaron su piel, y quiso pensar que fue eso lo que le hizo temblar y no el hecho que le resultó demasiado excitante ver a Kyle dar el primer paso, que estaba tan necesitado él también que hasta un roce así le volvió loco. Sus dedos sostuvieron aquel pie en alto y fueron ascendiendo por su gemelo, lenta y suavemente, disfrutando del tacto a cada centímetro, en cada segundo, mientras sus ojos ascendían por aquellas largas, largas piernas embutidas en unas sensuales medias negras con liguero. Kyle cerró los ojos un segundo y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, un ligero tinte de placer en su voz que le hizo tensarse y pensar que estaba ya demasiado duro para apenas haber empezado.

―Cuida ese lenguaje ―dijo, con voz ronca, demasiado tarde para que significara ya algo, incapaz de alejar su vista del rostro del chico de los rizos rojos.

― ¿Era necesario? ―preguntó, abriendo los ojos, demasiado verdes para esta escena, estirando el tirante y soltándolo luego, haciendo el elástico chascara al chocar con su piel― Llevar ropa interior de mujer. Pensaba que me querías _sólo_ con las correas.

Se relamió los labios, demasiado secos de repente. No era que no quisiera verle sólo con las correas, en absoluto. Era excitante y era hermoso y era tan pecaminoso que juraría que podía llegar a ser ilegal incluso. Pero a Kyle le sentaba tan asquerosamente bien llevar un sujetador de encaje que sentía que algo en él iba a explotar (y esperaba que no fuera su pene, le tenía cierto cariño). Las transparencias que quedaban entre los dibujos dejaban entrever sus pezones rosados, y quería pensar que la tela rozando la delicada zona le haría soltar gemidos aún más obscenos de los usuales, si cabe. Además, sólo necesitaba tocar aquellas medias para darse cuenta de lo muy buena idea que había sido. Joder, perdía la cabeza sólo con pensar qué se sentiría cuando tuviera sus piernas apretadas contra los costados, la tupida tela rozando su piel tan suavemente que sería casi un cosquilleo.

―Por supuesto ―consiguió decir tras mirarle entero, entrepierna cubierta en encaje incluida―. A fin de cuentas, si vas a ser mi putilla, qué menos que sentirte como una de cabeza a pies.

―Ah, claro ―soltó con un ligero bufido antes de llevar una de sus manos a su propio cuerpo, que empezó a acariciar con la malicia de quien come frente al hambriento―. Entonces, ¿te gusta verme así? ¿Bien atado, con correas de cuero y lencería de encaje negro?

—Me encanta —murmuró, embobado, sin dejar de acariciarle el gemelo con la yema de los dedos, sus ojos incapaces de mirar a otro lado que no fueran aquellas manos que subían y bajaban por su frágil cuerpecillo—. Estás endiabladamente bello y perfecto y sexy y _joder_...

—Entonces —empezó a decir antes de apretar el pie que tenía en alto contra su polla, haciéndole poner los ojos en banco y tragarse junto a su saliva un suspiro de sorpresa y placer—, ¿por qué no me la estás metiendo ya, Eric? Esta putilla está ya más que cachonda.

Había dos tipos de Kyle en la cama: el que sólo quería follar para olvidar, el sumiso perfecto, de esos que acataban cualquier tipo de orden sin rechistar y sólo hablan para gemir; y luego estaba _este_ Kyle, el que escogía follar por despecho, el que tenía aún ese puto orgullo suyo intacto, que era la mezcla perfecta entre obediente y capullo. Porque sí, cumpliría toda orden que le diera, pero joder, anda que no lo haría intentando dar el mayor por culo posible; como un insolente genio de la lámpara, te concedía tres deseos para luego tergiversar cada palabra que dijeras hasta hacer que cada uno fuera condenadamente distinto a lo que esperabas y a la vez demasiado parecido para admitir queja alguna.

No sabría decir cuál de los dos era su favorito: ambos tenían sus pros y contras. Pero, al parecer, su polla estaba ahora mismo decantándose claramente por uno de los candidatos.

Miserable, estúpido, jodido y malditamente sensual Kyle. Si es que supo desde el primer momento en el que se cruzaron que iba a convertirse en su perdición.

Empujó la pierna del chico con violencia, provocando que éste soltara una risilla, al parecer pensando que era divertido sacarle de sus casillas o algo así. Cartman no se dejó llevar por la rabia y se giró ligeramente hasta alcanzar la correa de cadena que estaba sobre la mesa. Le costó un poco más de lo que pensaba -y quería- dar un par de pasos adelante para poder acercarse a él con _aquello_ entre sus piernas molestando, pero se esforzó en no mostrar debilidad alguna. Estirando el asa de cuero con su mano, levantó el mentón, concentrándose en entrar de una buena vez en su papel y así coger por las alas a aquel travieso petirrojo.

—Dime quién te ha dado permiso para tocarte, y mucho menos para tocarme _a mí_.

—Nadie —respondió sin dilación, moviendo las caderas ligeramente contra la cama, al parecer para ponerle aún más nervioso—. Pero es que me estoy cansando de esperar a que reacciones, culo gordo.

Le golpeó en la mejilla con el asa de la correa con fiereza, provocando un chasquido que cruzó la habitación justo antes de su gemido corto y seco. Inmediatamente después agarró con firmeza su mandíbula, justo debajo de sus afilados pómulos y le levantó la cabeza.

—Vuelve a contestarme de ese modo y la siguiente va a dolerte de verdad, judío de mierda.

Kyle le mantuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos, sus pupilas tan desafiantes como dilatadas por el deseo que le ardía por dentro. Sin embargo, aquella muestra de osadía duró apenas unos segundos, ya que acabó por relajar sus cejas, dejando caer ligeramente los párpados, irises color verde bosque mirándole entre sus pestañas pelirrojas.

—Lo siento, es que estoy tan caliente que me cuesta pensar con claridad—musitó, con vocecilla lastimera, apretando las piernas y levantándose apenas un poco de la cama, como con impaciencia.

—Mejor así —bufó, moviéndole la cara a un lado con un giro de mano. El azote había dejado una limpia línea roja como marca que recorrió con la punta de la lengua, acabando justo al lado de su oreja, donde susurró—. Ahora, pídemelo de nuevo como sabes hacerlo.

Las manos de Kyle se amarraron a las solapas del albornoz, moviendo su boca hacia donde estaba la suya esperando y tomó aire antes de soltar con voz teñida en anhelo desesperado:

—Fóllame, Eric. Hazme perder la razón. _Reviéntame_. Te lo suplico.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos era de besos, se lanzaron a la par a comerse la boca como si no hubiera un mañana ni algo más importante que aquella lengua enredada en la suya. Un beso sucio, profundo y desagradable, con mucha lengua y saliva entremezcladas. Un beso que no buscaba cariño en ningún lado, sólo pasión. Uno de esos que hacía que al separarse con un ruido obsceno dejara un puente de saliva conectando aún sus bocas.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Cartman enganchó la cadena a la correa de su cuello, tirando un poco para comprobar que la conexión estaba lo suficientemente segura. Mientras tanto, Kyle apretaba sus manos un poco más en la tela, absteniéndose esta vez de rozar siquiera su piel, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio mirando aquella cadena de metal.

— ¿Palabra de seguridad? —mencionó el del pelo castaño sin aparente interés, dando vueltas a la cadena sobrante alrededor de su mano.

—Uhm, ¿plátano? —sugirió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros— Odio los plátanos.

—Me vale —terminó de enredar la cadena y le dio un ligero estirón—. ¿Vamos a ello?

—No llevo apenas ropa, estás recién lavado, has preguntado por la palabra de seguridad y has pedido permiso —enumeró, antes me asentir con una sonrisilla casi dulce que juraría que era, por extraño que parezca, genuina—. Así que no veo por qué no, la verdad.

—Entonces cállate y pon esa boca a trabajar donde debe —gruñó gravemente a la vez que tiraba de la cadena, haciendo que la cabeza del pelirrojo se estampara contra su barriga.

Y gracias a Dios esta vez no se anduvo con bravuconadas y se puso inmediatamente a ello sin rechistar, abriendo su boca y lamiendo la punta de su polla antes de metérsela sin más miramientos. Y le dio que pensar que nada más hacer eso se viera casi obligado a soltar un intenso gemido ahogado, mas el sonidillo que el otro había proferido en cuanto su lengua rozó el miembro fue igual de vergonzoso, tal vez incluso más; así que, si iban a hablar de estar necesitados, no sería él quien saldría perdiendo, eso estaba claro.

Kyle había ido dejando que sus manos resbalaran por el albornoz hasta acabar en sus muslos, donde se permitieron el lujo de acariciar la ingle mientras empezaba a marcar el ritmo de la mamada. Dejó que se acostumbrara un poco al movimiento antes de volver a tirar ligeramente de la cadena, haciendo que los ojos verdes se levantaran hacia los suyos. No dijo nada, sólo se señaló el rostro con el dedo, e inmediatamente el pelirrojo se la sacó de la boca y se removió, bajándose de la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo y alzando la cabeza para que pudiera verle mejor así. Le acarició los rizos mientras él lamía toda su extensión con avidez, jugando aquí y allá con sus dedos, besando la punta y volviéndola a meter y a sacar entera. Cuando decidió volver al movimiento de vaivén con la cabeza, hundió sus mejillas todo lo que pudo, sus huesudos pómulos aún más marcados si cabe. Tenía que saber lo mucho que le gustaba que hiciera eso porque fue cuando le miró con más intensidad a los ojos, soltando un sonido gutural que vibró en su polla haciendo una mezcla casi, casi fatal.

—Hm, Kyle, te tuvieron que crear para esto —soltó, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para soltar un largo gemido, antes de volver a mirarle, apretando la mano que se perdía en un mar de rizos del color del cobre—. Tu boca es el putísimo paraíso.

El chico contestó con un gemidito, largo y grave que sólo confirmó lo dicho. Sin embargo, nada más hacerlo movió la cabeza atrás para sacársela y respiró hondo un par de veces, mientras dejaba a sus manos seguir con la tarea un momento.

— ¿Tan bueno soy, Eric? —ronroneó, casi— ¿Tan bien te la come un judío?

—Sí, eres un chupapollas de campeonato —respondió inmediatamente, acariciándole la nuca mientras él volvía a atender su miembro con cortos besos y lametones—, y quiero follarte la boca.

Soltando una risilla, respondió abriendo la boca todo lo que podía y sacando la lengua.

¿Cómo decir que no a eso?

Le mantuvo la cabeza sujeta por la nuca y estiró la cadena sin jalar de ella con fuerza, dejando un par de segundos al chico para acomodarse mejor y prepararse antes de empezar a moverse contra él. Parecía casi que lo tenían ensayado, viendo la manera en la que parecían compenetrarse: cómo Kyle sólo necesitaba apenas un minuto para compaginar la respiración con el ritmo del vaivén y Eric conseguía encontrar la posición idónea para tenerle recibiendo, esa donde el chico soltaba sonidillos de placer a cada caricia de la punta contra su paladar.

Empezaban siempre lento, sí, pero ninguno de los dos tenía paciencia para mantener un ritmo pausado demasiado tiempo, por lo que al final acababan creciéndose, poco a poco a veces, de golpe otras, hasta acabar haciéndolo de la forma más bruta posible. Esta vez, de hecho, fue Kyle el que empezó a mover la cabeza a la vez, cada vez más rápido, e instó al otro a hacer lo mismo con una palmada en el muslo. Y lo peor de aquello era saber que una vez empezara a hacerlo duro y rápido, no iba a poder durar mucho. Su cuerpo no podía soportar ni tanto placer ni un ejercicio tan intenso, eso estaba claro. Así que intentó calmarle un poco agarrándole por el pelo, pero el de los rizos no parecía dispuesto a bajar la intensidad y prefería soportar el dolor del tirón a dejar de comérsela con una avidez casi inaudita. De hecho, el muy cabrón le había cogido por los huevos, en el sentido más literal de la expresión, mientras chupaba hasta hundirse las mejillas del todo y se tuvo que morder el labio hasta casi hacerse daño para no derretirse ahí mismo del gustazo.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más, acabó por recurrir a la fuerza bruta para separarle de él, cogiéndole por el collar y tirando de él desde atrás para cortarle la respiración por un segundo que usó para dar un paso atrás. Kyle se llevó las dos manos al collar, abriendo la boca esta vez en busca de aire antes de soltarle y que le llegara de golpe. Ambos se quedaron quietos y callados un buen rato, recuperando el aliento, volviendo un poco a la realidad tras aquel momento de locura. Justo pensaba decir algo en voz alta cuando sintió una patada en su espinilla.

—Cabronazo, eso ha hecho daño —gruñó el pelirrojo, con la voz aún algo rota y rasposa.

—Discúlpame, pero antes he intentado pararte y te has puesto a chupármela con más ganas aún —replicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— ¿Decirme que parara, así, como idea? —ironizó, apoyando los codos en la cama, usándola de soporte para erguirse— Joder, en serio, me has hecho mierda.

—Fijo que si te hubiera dicho que parases me hubieras mirado y hubieras seguido como si se te fuera la vida en ello.

Kyle frunció el ceño y bufó por la nariz con sorna. ¡Ajá! ¡Había dado en el clavo! Eso confirmaba que se estaba quejando por quejarse, que eso de decirle que parara hubiera funcionado sólo para lo contrario. Que sí, que podía haberle apartado de una forma más decorosa… Pero ¡por Dios! ¡Kyle estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llevando sólo un arnés y lencería, atado por el cuello con una correa de perro, chupando una polla como si fuera un _chupa-chups_ edición especial! ¡El decoro aquí no tiene cabida alguna!

Y que le ahoguen le pone a mil así que no había excusa, vaya que no.

Dejó que Kyle terminara de ponerse en pie, pero sólo porque él mismo apenas había terminado de recuperar el aliento y la vida aún. Se había puesto a masajearse la mandíbula, que obvio que le dolería después de las guarradas que había hecho con ella. Al rato se le quedó mirando, como esperando que hiciera algo, y le acercó a él con un tirón de cadena para darle un corto pico que el otro repitió un segundo más tarde, antes de alejarse para mirarle a los ojos (desde arriba, porque para su eterna desgracia, el maldito era demasiado alto para ser un sumiso decente). Sus largos y finos dedos ascendieron por su pecho hasta anclarse en sus hombros, mientras sus propias manos decidieron descender por su espalda hasta agarrar con ahínco su culo. Se quedaron mirándose, sin hacer o decir nada, mientras él masajeaba sus glúteos apenas cubiertos por la fina tela de encaje y el otro apretaba las yemas contra su carne, respirando con fuerza por la nariz, sin negar que aquello le gustaba.

Era una tensión extraña puesto que seguramente ese sería un momento idóneo para volver a besarse, aprovechando que estaban así de cerca y toqueteándose; pero no, los besos estaban sobrevalorados y significaban más de lo que quería que aquello significara y no podían ser usados a menos que fuera una situación extrema. Y esa _no_ era una situación extrema.

… ¿O sí?

Tras lamerse los labios, movió la cabeza tentativamente, a lo que el otro respondió echándose un poco para atrás y apartando la mirada. Obviamente iba a quedar como un idiota si ahora se quedaba quieto así que rápidamente cambió la trayectoria y abrió la boca para morderle el cuello, atrapando su nuez entre los dientes y apretando ligeramente hasta que el otro soltó un sonido ahogado. Le apartó rápidamente cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos, mirándole con las cejas fruncidas y la boca abierta, respirando con fuerza por ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy con mi cuello? —soltó con altanería.

—Tú ya has tenido tu ratito de diversión chupando cosas, —respondió rápidamente—déjame tener el mío.

Levantó una ceja todo lo que pudo y se quedó así un buen rato, sin saber qué decir. Al final acabó por poner los ojos en blanco un momento y soltar el aire de golpe. Con las manos, le guio de vuelta a la parte baja de su cuello, donde conectaba con el hombro, murmurando desinteresadamente casi que siguiera con ello. Agradecido con haber conseguido no enrarecer las cosas, comenzó a mordisquear y besar aquella zona.

Estaba a puntito de chupar bajo su mandíbula cuando Kyle murmuró con voz ronca un escueto "Zona prohibida". Tsk, había olvidado lo mojigato que era para esas cosas: no dejaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que le dejara marcas en lugares visibles. De hecho, podría estar jugándosela hasta con la que le había hecho antes en la mejilla. En serio, estaba tan obsesionado con mantener su impoluta imagen que bien podía llenarle el resto del cuerpo de marcas de todo tipo, chupetones, arañazos, cardenales y rojeces varias que se miraría al espejo al día siguiente y casi sonreiría con orgullo; pero como apareciera la más mínima marcas en ciertas zonas expuestas le caería luego el rapapolvo del quince. Y nadie querría un rapapolvo de Kyle Broflovski.

Así que, por su propio bien, al fin y al cabo, se movió un poco hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con su marcada clavícula. Miró apenas un segundo arriba, cerciorándose de que estaba conforme con aquello antes de lamer con ansia la fina piel sobre el hueso, atrapándolo luego entre sus labios y centrándose en dejar ahí el chupetón más grande de la historia. Los dedos del chico se apretaron contra su piel mientras tomaba aire, extasiado, así que él siguió insistiendo, concentrado como si aquello fuera un examen de última convocatoria.

—Eric —musitó de repente, haciendo que alzara una ceja y parara por un momento para mirarle—, ¿me está permitido tocarme?

— ¿Tocarte? —soltó aire, juzgando su rostro en busca de algún signo de rebeldía. No, sólo estaba respirando fuerte y mirándole de una manera que le hacía mil nudos en el estómago— Supongo que sí. Pero sólo por encima de la ropa. Para tocar debajo vas a tener que rogarme.

—Suficiente —fue lo que dijo en apenas un suspiro antes de que una de sus manos abandonara su hombro y fuera directa a su cuerpo, acariciándose justo encima de aquel sujetador de encaje. Se le escapó un gemido agudo, obsceno como él solo, y rápidamente bajó la cabeza para mirarse—. Ah, maldita sea, se me rozan con la tela y… _Mngh_ ….

Cerró la boca tan rápido como pudo en cuanto notó que se le había quedado abierta de par en par mientras le miraba, embobadísimo. Se le tensaron los músculos de los muslos, sintiendo una súbita descarga que llegó a su entrepierna, aún tocada por la anterior tormenta de placer. ¿Sería acaso el haberle comprado la ropa interior de mujer la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida? Probablemente. Digna de un premio Nobel a la Depravación y el Placer Erótico.

Sus manos se hundieron aún más en la blanda carne de sus glúteos, sintiendo la delicada punta de encaje arrugarse entre sus dedos y la imposible suavidad de su piel acariciando sus yemas. Kyle respondió de inmediato perdiendo el aliento un segundo, hincando sus finos dedos aún más en su hombro, mordiéndose el labio mientras echaba la cabeza atrás. No pudo aguantarlo e inmediatamente levantó cuanto pudo la cabeza y besó todo lo que quedó a su alcance de aquel níveo cuello, maldiciendo por un instante esa correa que le impedía saborear más de su piel. El pelirrojo empezó a gemir entre respiraciones pesadas, doblándose hacia atrás conforme los besos descendían por su cuello. Cuando al fin llegó de vuelta a su clavícula, se vio casi obligado a mudar una de sus manos hasta su cintura para poder mantener su inestable posición, pero mereció la pena por verle casi dejarse caer mientras su mano no dejaba un segundo de apretar y pellizcar su pezón.

¡A la mierda el chupetón, joder! Ya seguiría ampliándolo más tarde.

Movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba su mano y la apartó como pudo para hacer sitio a su lengua. No es como si pareciera molesto con aquel cambio de estímulo, con ese sonidillo que soltó. Empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de su pezón con la punta de la lengua antes de estampar sus labios y chupar con fuerza. La mano de Kyle reaccionó agarrándole por el pelo, mas entendió él solito que esas no eran maneras de tratar a quien le estaba dominando y pasó con rapidez a acariciar y enredar mechones de pelo castaño claro entre los dedos. Qué buen chico, se merecía un premio. Un premio como, tras un par de lametones más, atrapar aquel pezón entre sus dientes y morderlo y hacerle soltar _aquel_ gemido. Sí, justo _ese_. Tras aquello se compadeció ligeramente y besuqueó un par de veces antes de volver a usar la lengua. Era extraño pensar que estaba lamiendo básicamente, bueno, _tela_ ; pero había algo que lo hacía diferente a, por ejemplo, ponerse a lamer por encima de unos calzoncillos y acabar aborreciendo el sabor a pelusa. El delicado encaje, ahora empapado por su saliva, se movía junto a su lengua y casi ponía notar cada hilo que se movía junto a ella y se rozaba contra aquella hipersensible parte de su cuerpo. Podía saborear su piel a través de los cientos de pequeños agujeros, notar su tacto incluso. Que, hablando de tacto, quería más. Así que acabó por abandonar su otra mano aquel idílico retiro en sus glúteos y ascendió cuerpo arriba para llegar a donde el otro pezón estaba.

Con el pulgar, lo apretó con fuerza hasta hundirlo y cuando regresó lo pellizcó entre los dedos antes de moverlos. La mano de Kyle temblaba en su cabeza, intentando ser dócil, ansiando asirle con fuerza del pelo que tenía atrapado entre los dedos. Apretó con los suyos y chupó con fuerza a la vez; pero Kyle no cayó en la tentación -ejé, irónico decir eso ahora- de hacerlo, sino que transformó aquella ansia en una desesperada caricia por toda su cabeza que, todo sea dicho, fue tremendamente agradable. Soltó aire por la nariz con sorna y volvió a dedicarse únicamente a disfrutar de sus pezones. Pezones que pensó, mientras jugueteaba con ellos con dedos y lengua, que estaban endiabladamente duros. Kyle iba a pasarlo realmente mal si estaba tan cachondo con tan poca cosa como llevar sujetador. De verdad, entre eso y los gemidos que soltaba, pareciera que iba a correrse ahí mismo. Soltó los dedos y pasó a rozarle sólo con la yema del pulgar, su lengua ahora lentamente delimitando los bordes de aquel pezón. Obviamente, el pelirrojo soltó un jadeo mitad placentero-mitad molesto y se irguió ligeramente para poder mirarle.

—Más, Eric —musitó sin apenas voz, masajeando con suma delicadeza su cabeza, poniendo ojitos por si servía de algo—, hazlo más rápido… Como antes…

—No eres tú el que da las órdenes aquí —fue la seca respuesta que recibió. Eso y un pellizco que le hizo temblar entero.

—No, por favor, no —gimoteó conforme aquella tortura de caricias insuficientes se hizo más abusiva —. Eric, Eric, no seas así, no me _hmmmmmmm_ … No me hagas esto, no así, no, te lo ruego —intentó mover sus caderas contra él, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder restregarse contra nada particular y acabó por soltar un sollozo frustrado—. ¡Joder!

—Modera ese lenguaje, jovencito —bromeó, soltando una risotada casi cruel, separándose de su cuerpo. Se le estaba cansando la lengua e impacientando la polla. Subió la mano de su cintura al pecho y le acarició con ambos pulgares a la vez—. ¿O es que quieres que te castigue?

—Ah, ¿que eso no era un castigo? —respondió, removiendo ligeramente su cuerpo y ladeando la cabeza—. Porque me ha parecido la antesala a una tortura.

—No niegues que te gusta que te deje a medias y tengas que rogarme por todo.

—No _niego_ que me guste —replicó rápidamente, bufando por la nariz—. Sólo digo que me gusta _mucho más_ que hagas las cosas como sabes hacerlas y tener que rogarte para que las hagas, pero _mejor_.

—Uhm, llevas razón en eso —le pellizcó y tiró de sus pezones, haciendo sacudir su cuerpo violentamente y obligándole a mantenerse en pie aferrándose con fuerza a su cabeza—. Pero ¿sabes? Me divierte mucho darte las cosas despacito y verte lloriquear como la zorra impaciente y hambrienta que eres.

—Eres un pedazo de cabrón —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ya sabía él que mucho le estaba durando lo de comportarse bien.

Soltó las manos y le empujó, desestabilizándole y haciéndole caer a la cama.

O, al menos, eso creía Kyle que iba a hacer, cuando se quedó en el aire, a unos centímetros del colchón, sujeto por la tirante cadena que llevaba bien recogida en su puño. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de morderse el labio, gimiendo ahogadamente.

—Una falta de respeto más y lo vas a lamentar, cerdo judío.

Se le quedó mirando, intentando como podía respirar con aquello oprimiendo alrededor de su cuello. No se estaba ahogando, pero sí que estaba viendo las estrellas, y no exactamente en el mal sentido. Maldita sea, ¿qué manera era esa de querer que le follaran?

Usó las piernas como apoyo sobre la cama y se irguió levemente, sujetando los eslabones de frío metal con sus manos. Tosió un par de veces antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y soltarlo de inmediato con voz ronca.

—Per… dón… —intentó vocalizar a duras penas. Cartman ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja. Cerró los ojos para poder respirar lo más profundo que pudo una vez más antes de volver a intentar hablar— Perdón… Perdóname…

Los dedos del chico se abrieron de repente, soltando la cadena y haciendo que cayera indecorosamente al colchón, que chirrió con fuerza con el choque.

—No se te entiende una mierda —gruñó—. Aprende a hablar y luego dirígete a mí, si eso.

Se llevó las manos al collar, metiendo los dedos bajo el cuero para hacer un poco de hueco y poder respirar mejor. Tras un par de bocanadas desesperadas, golpeó el filo de la cama con el talón con rabia contenida. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle tan cachondo que actuara como un soberano hijo de puta? Se tomó unos segundos de descanso antes de usar los codos para erguirse y acercarse a donde estaba. Encima tenía que ser él quien arreglara las cosas.

¡Ah, si es que de verdad que era una zorra desesperada!

—Lo siento, Eric —murmuró, con la poca y rota voz que le quedaba, cogiéndole por el albornoz con los puños—. Perdóname, no debí… No _quise_ decir eso —se corrigió inmediatamente—, de veras que no.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le puso la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza, enredando los rizos en sus dedos y tirando de ellos lo suficiente para que molestara— No pareces muy arrepentido, la verdad.

—Eric… Por favor…

—Dilo. Alto y claro y lento: "Perdona por faltarte el respeto, amo".

Un chispazo le sacudió entero y agravó la tirantez sobre aquel bulto, que amenazaba ya con salirse de la delicada ropa interior. O romperla, como siguiera así la cosa.

—Perdona por faltarte el respeto, amo —recitó, palabra por palabra, con voz clara y estoica, digna de un futuro abogado—. Soy una putilla impulsiva y estúpida y…

—Por ello mereces un castigo —concluyó él la frase, tirando más del pelo, haciéndole esta vez soltar un jadeo adolorido—. Has desobedecido a tu amo, le has cuestionado y le has insultado. Demasiadas faltas para ser pasadas por alto —le soltó el pelo tras decir aquello y dio una vuelta más a la cadena en su otra mano—. Pero como te he visto cooperativo creo que sólo te daré cinco azotes limpios. Así que ahora vas a darte la vuelta y a ponerte a cuatro. O doblaré la cantidad sin dudarlo.

Se mordió el labio, apretando las manos en su albornoz y sus piernas a la vez, cerrando los ojos. Maldita sea, hasta la idea le excitaba. Soltó todo el aire de golpe y se dispuso a cumplir la orden. Sin embargo, un tirón de la cadena le hizo girarse de nuevo justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta. Levantó la ceja, sin entender sus intenciones, pero Cartman sólo señaló a sus dos manos y luego arriba. Algo confuso, alzó las dos manos hasta su cabeza y entonces el chico las cogió ambas con la suya y las bajó hasta la altura del cuello. Kyle soltó entonces un gimoteo, entendiendo sus intenciones antes siquiera de que escuchara el sonido del gancho conectando las tres argollas entre sí. Le miró con las cejas fruncidas y expresión derrotada, pero el otro sólo sonrió ladino, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole un gesto que decía "adelante, proceda". ¡Cómo le gustaba regodearse en su desgracia!

Siendo sinceros, sin embargo, era más coherente que, bueno, ponerse cachondo al ser tratado como una mierda.

Se dio la vuelta como pudo y se dejó caer de frente en el colchón, ya que, _je_ , no podía usar las manos ahora. Apoyando la frente y codos, plantó sus rodillas e hizo el esfuerzo necesario para poder levantar el resto de su cuerpo. Acercó con la punta de los dedos la almohada y reposó su cabeza en ella, mientras esperaba a que Cartman hiciera algo de una vez. Él no perdió un segundo en bajarle la ropa interior hasta dejarle expuesto; sin quitársela del todo porque eso sería demasiado pedir, por supuesto.

Mantener la postura "del perrito", más teniendo en cuenta que tenía literalmente el culo al aire, le hacía sentir vulnerable y estúpido, y suponía que era justo por eso por lo que le gustaba verse obligado a hacerla. Tanto que ahora mismo, simplemente mantenerse así, a la espera de ser azotado, le estaba poniendo a cien. Estaba temblando entero y no sabía si Eric era capaz de notarlo, pero ¡por Dios! Si con tan poca cosa le tenía así de cachondo, temblando como un vibrador barato y dispuesto a soltar un gemido inteligible en cuanto notara el más mínimo roce contra su piel, ¿qué iba a ser de él el resto de la noche?

En la posición en la que estaba no es como si pudiera ver mucho, pero por lo que escuchaba, había dejado la cadena en la cama y había ido a coger otra cosa. A lo mejor el tiempo corría de manera diferente cuando estabas contra la cama, atado de cuello y manos, a cuatro patas y con el culo en alto; pero, de verdad, estaba tardando más de lo _absolutamente necesario_ en hacer lo que debiera hacer y le estaba sacando de quicio y poniendo a partes estrictamente iguales. Acabó por verle por el rabillo del ojo acercarse por la derecha a la cama, hacia al cabecero, desde donde ya sí que pudo seguirle con la mirada sin problema. Cogió la cadena del enganche del cuello y tiró del resto, que pasó rozando fríamente por su cuerpo causando un ligero espasmo. Luego la deslizó tras una de las barras metálicas decorativas del cabecero de la cama y de vuelta de nuevo un par de veces, asegurándola finalmente con el enganche. Genial, ahora encima también estaba _literalmente_ atado a la cama. Cartman le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volver a su sitio, cogiendo de la mesita de noche el lubricante que él mismo había dejado a la vista muy inteligentemente antes, mientras se cambiaba, al verlo entre los arneses. Fue un alivio, en cierto modo, saber que _al fin_ iba a pasar a la siguiente -y mejor- parte.

Se relamió los labios, recolocándose y buscando una posición medianamente agradable en la almohada para apoyar la cabeza. Escuchó el sonido del tapón abrirse y apretó involuntariamente el culo, estremeciéndose ligeramente. No era tan intenso como la vez que lo habían hecho con los ojos totalmente vendados, por supuesto, pero sí que reconocía el burbujeo que la mezcla de anticipación con la creciente agudeza sensorial creaba en su interior. Casi podía sentir el líquido derramándose sobre sus glúteos, frío, desagradable, incómodo. _Odiaba_ la sensación que le provocaba el lubricante, el sentir algo derramándose y manchándole le era repulsivo. Justo por eso Eric se molestaba en echarlo lo más abundante y anárquicamente posible, para recordarle lo mucho que le _ponía_ que le obligaran a soportarlo.

Estaba tan centrado en aquellos pensamientos que no pudo controlar el grito que soltó al recibir el primer azote. Miró perdidamente al cabecero de la cama, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar. Había dolido más de lo esperado.

—Haz la cuenta —ordenó Eric desde atrás, sujetándole las caderas en alto con ambas manos. Si había tenido antes alguna duda de que había empaquetado también una fusta, ya podía despejarla sin problema alguno.

Cerró los ojos y la boca y tragó saliva.

—Uno… —musitó, respirando hondo para poder aguantar la respiración conforme el segundo azote lleg-… Auch, sí, ahí mismo estaba. Al menos esta vez había conseguido mantener mejor el tipo— Dos…

— ¿Cuál es la mitad de cinco? —preguntó de repente Eric, acariciándole el culo con el pulgar en movimientos circulares.

—Uh, ¿dos y medio? —levantó la ceja y movió un poco la cabeza, intentando vislumbrarle, por poco que fuera— Ni que me estuvieras preguntando por el resultado de una derivada…

— ¿Y medio? —respondió, incrédulo, resoplando con evidente molestia— ¡No pienso darte medio azote!

—Pues no lo hagas —rezongó de vuelta, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su mitad más inferior—. Pero tampoco te quedes ahí parado, preguntándome por cosas de primaria.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora quieres más, —un sonoro y firme latigazo cruzó la habitación y su culo— putilla insolente?

Apretó los labios y esta vez tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y se enterró en la almohada de frente, antes de abrir la boca y soltar el resto del aire, aún teñido ligeramente a placer. Empezaba a sentirse estupendamente, su culo ardiendo e hipersensible. No solía disfrutar de los dedos de Cartman magreándole ahí abajo, pero ahora le sabía a cielo notar aquellos dedos apretando y moviéndose y abriéndole y-…

 _ **Joder**_.

Abrió los ojos como platos y casi se atragantó con el aire que aspiró de golpe. Se asió como pudo a la almohada con las manos y movió como pudo el cuerpo para girarse lo máximo posible y así poder mirarle.

—E-Eric… —jadeó sin apenas voz.

Sonó débil, estúpido y necesitado.

Y le encantó.

—Pensé en hacer un pequeño descanso ya que has puesto culo muy dócilmente —dijo, con cierta sorna en la voz—. Así estarás más caliente para cuanto lleguen los siguientes dos azotes.

Asintió con la cabeza, alienadamente, volviendo a apoyarse en la almohada con la boca aún abierta, soltando gemidos descompasados conforme los dedos de Eric entraban y salían de su agujero sin dificultad alguna. No sabía en qué momento se los había untado con el lubricante, pero qué más daba, estaba viendo el cielo ahora mismo con esos dedos metidos hasta los nudillos en su culo. Le dilataba con ansias, lento y rápido, dedos juntos y separados, profundo y más profundo aún.

Ya estaba bastante extasiado sólo con aquello, pero el chico por lo visto pensó que incluir su lengua en aquel juego sería buena idea _y vaya que si lo fue_. Kyle puso los ojos en blanco y fue incapaz de respirar mientras aquella lengua lamió toda su entrada, lentamente, dejando lo que parecía un rastro de fuego a su paso. Cuando se separó de su cuerpo dejó salir de golpe su voz en un quebrado gemido anhelante que casi encadenó con otro al sentir de nuevo los dedos hincándose tan dentro como podían. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se había cogido a la tela de la almohada con los puños, y cuando Eric decidió volver a usar su lengua para trazar incitativos círculos alrededor de su ano e inmediatamente después deslizarse junto con aquellos dedos y jugar en su interior, creyó escuchar cómo la rasgó antes de volver a gemir a la desesperada.

No podía apenas seguir el ritmo con tanto ocurriendo a la vez y a tanta intensidad, así que acabó por simplemente dejarse caer en la almohada y olvidarse de cualquier tipo de autocontrol en su voz mientras él básicamente le follaba con la lengua. Si estaba sonando demasiado sucio, demasiado desesperado o demasiado complacido, bueno, ¡mejor para el ego de Eric! Para una vez que estaba usando su boca para algo útil no iba a quitarle mérito. De hecho, la estaba usando _tan_ bien que no podía ni creerse que fuera la misma persona que le sacaba de quicio día tras día, a cada momento que podía, como si fuera su trabajo. Ugh, es que podría girarse sólo para comerle la boca y decirle que, si decía que él nació para chupar pollas, entonces lo suyo era comer culos. Y que, por supuesto, eso era muchísimo peor.

Obviamente no lo hizo. Porque parar eso era _pecado_.

Que, hablando de pecados, no estaba seguro de si había conseguido meterle ya tres dedos dentro o si podrían ser cuatro incluso, considerando lo suelto que se sentía; lo que no iba a hacer era quejarse si decidía meter otro más. Sonaba mal hasta pensarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba extasiado y obnubilado con tanta emoción junta que _más_ no parecía ser _suficiente_.

Se estaba moviendo contra su boca y sus dedos, adelante y atrás, tratando de maximizar como pudiera la sensación tan fantástica que era sentir cómo se abrían paso y parecían tocarle _en todas partes_ , cuando de repente sintió cómo le abandonaban. Intentó volver a meterlos echando las caderas hacia atrás, pero ya había apartado la mano completamente. Y ni hablemos de lo rápido que había apartado también su jodidamente perfecta lengua.

—No pares… —lloriqueó, sin dejar de mover las caderas, soltando un sonidillo indecoroso.

— ¿Qué, se te ha hecho corto el intermedio? —le chinchó, dándole una palmada en una de las nalgas.

Le miró como pudo desde aquella incómoda posición y, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que se había atrevido a dejarle a medias con aquello, se permitió devolverle la putada como mejor pudo.

—Cuatro… —siguió la cuenta tras aquel manotazo, soltando un bufido socarrón al verle poner una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Te queda sólo un azote por darme. Aprovéchalo bien, no como ese.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera eso verdad —rezongó, bufando por la nariz— ¡Déjate ya de insolencias y usa esa sucia boquita tuya para gemir solamente!

—Has dicho cinco azotes y eso cuenta como uno —rebatió, apoyándose en uno de los codos para erguirse y girarse un poco—. Si se te ocurre darme otro aparte, serán más de los que habías estipulado dar y podrá ser penado con el uso de la palabra de seguridad sin previo aviso y el cese inmediato de cualquier actividad de índole sexual.

—Serás… —gruñó entre dientes, sujetando fuerte sus caderas aún—. No sólo me desobedeces y te atreves a contestarme con descaro, ¡encima te atreves a usar tu lenguaje de sucio abogado judío aquí!

—Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre, me sale solo —arguyó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Pero sigue siendo cierto.

— ¡Eso _no_ era un azote! ¡Era una palmadita de nada! —chascó la lengua— ¡No cuenta!

—Cuenta, claro que cuenta. Y yo ya te he avisado de qué va a pasar si lo haces —ladeó la cabeza—. Supongo que es ya decisión tuya correr o no el riesgo de mandar todo esto al garete por tu terca obstinación.

Eric se quedó en silencio, mirándole intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados, hincando aún más los dedos en su piel. Kyle le aguantó la mirada sin pestañear siquiera, una ligera sonrisa tiñendo sus labios.

—Me debes un maldito azote todavía, Broflovski —acabó por sisear.

—Y a mí que termines lo que has empezado ahí abajo —replicó con voz ávida.

—Cállate y vuelve a ponerte como antes—le ordenó con voz claramente enfadada.

No iba a conseguir que siguiera aquel beso negro haciéndose el gallito así que volvió a la posición anterior, sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo permanente en los glúteos. Como sabía que éste iba a ser más duro que el resto, tensó todo el cuerpo y enterró la cara en la almohada en cuanto escuchó el siseo de la fusta rasgando el aire. No sirvió de mucho, sin embargo, y tras recibir aquel fuerte latigazo se vio obligado a morder la almohada para no chillar de dolor.

A lo mejor haber retrasado aquel último azote había sido una pésima idea.

— ¡Te dije que llevaras la cuenta! ¡Así que vamos, dilo!

—Cin- —dijo a duras penas, odiando el áspero sabor que la tela le había dejado en la boca—… Cinco…

—Bien. Ahí van los cinco azotes por llamarme "pedazo de cabrón" antes. Y ahora…

Ni siquiera se molestó en tomarse un descanso, o seguir con la explicación, antes de volver a darle un sonoro y violento latigazo que esta vez le hizo aullar de dolor. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y aún otro más.

—Y aquí otros cinco por atreverte a hacerte el chulo conmigo.

Definitivamente, sí: había sido una pésima idea.

Había tenido que luchar con todo lo que tenía para no volver a chillar y con tal de no volver a comerse la almohada, la solución más práctica que se le ocurrió fue morderse el labio. Y a juzgar por el fuerte sabor metálico que sentía ahora en la boca, había conseguido hacerse sangre. Trató de tomar aire profundamente y pudo notar al mismo tiempo que el simple hecho de respirar le dolía ahora tras el sobreesfuerzo al que había sometido a su pecho al aguantar los gritos… y que estaba temblando entero. Y no sabía si era porque estaba lloriqueando de dolor o porque estaba absurdamente cachondo.

De verdad que no lo sabía y le sacaba de quicio no hacerlo.

— ¿Se te han quitado ya las ganas de estar subidito, zorra? —le respondió asintiendo la cabeza vehementemente, y notó cómo le golpeó el muslo con ganas con la palma de la mano— Bien, así me gusta. Que estés callada y obediente. Anda, ahora mírame.

Giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo y captó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Eric antes de que este se encaminara al cabecero de la cama, soltando el enganche que unía la cadena al mismo. Tiró de ella con un movimiento corto y seco hasta acercarle a él y bajó el rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura del suyo, clavándole los ojos de aquel característico e intenso color caoba de una forma que no sabría describir, pero que le hizo sentir chispas en el alma.

—Tsk, ya te has hecho sangre — cogiéndole el rostro entre los dedos, echó un rápido vistazo a su boca y chascó la lengua—. Aquí sólo _yo_ puedo hacerte daño, ¿me has entendido?

Quería haberle contestado que eso había sonado extraña y estúpidamente dulce, y más viniendo de él, justamente; pero le faltaba la voz tras haber ahogado tanto gemido. Así que simplemente le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, asintiendo aleladamente. Eric le mantuvo la mirada no mucho más de un par de segundos antes de atraparle el labio entre los suyos, lamiéndolo con delicadeza antes de dejar algo a camino entre un beso y una leve caricia. Kyle se relamió el labio cuando finalmente se separó de él, el sabor de su boca mezclado con el del hierro, y le miró de nuevo, su rostro a caballo entre tantas expresiones que era apenas capaz de vislumbrar siquiera una de ellas. Fue fruncir el ceño y de repente el rostro de Eric mutó y pudo vislumbrar una chispa de remordimiento en su expresión. Retorciendo un poco el cuello del albornoz en sus dedos, se acercó más a él, levantando la nariz y bufando ligeramente.

—Esta vez me has hecho _mucho_ daño —dijo con voz seca y sin expresión apenas, recalcando especialmente la última parte.

—Po-porque te lo has ganado siendo un… un… chulo conmigo —trastabilló y Kyle tuvo que luchar para no levantar las comisuras en una sonrisa. Era hasta adorable ver como intentaba mantener la fachada de dominante cuando estaba cagado de miedo por dentro.

—Quítame esto —movió las muñecas para hacer sonar la cadena—. Me duelen las manos.

Eric fue quien frunció el ceño esta vez, claramente molesto.

—Soy yo quien da órdenes aquí y tú quien tiene que pedir las co-…

—Quítamelas ahora o te juro que te ahogaré como la princesa Leia ahogó a Jabba el Hutt en "El Retorno del Jedi".

Eso fue suficiente para hacerle casi saltar del sitio para acometer su orden al momento. Seguramente no fue tanto por su absurda y friki amenaza, sino más bien por el tono de voz que usó, bien calculado para que sonara distante y molesto. En cuanto escuchó el _clic_ que hizo el enganche al abrirse y sintió la liberación del peso y la tirantez de la cadena, apartó las manos y se puso a masajearse las adoloridas muñecas con sus dedos. Se removió en la cama hasta acabar sentado sobre sus piernas, obviamente sin llegar a apoyar el culo sobre los talones aún porque dolía. Estaba aún mirándose las manos y las marcas en ellas cuando notó los labios de Eric presionándose contra su piel. Hizo como si nada la primera, la segunda vez, a la tercera tomando aire hasta el mismísimo fondo de sus pulmones, sosteniéndolo en la cuarta y dejándolo salir lentamente en un suspiro placentero a la quinta vez, cuando ya surcaban su cuello. Se soltó la muñeca y le agarró un buen puñado de pelo castaño, tirando de él, mirándole duramente con los ojos entrecerrados y el aliento aún perdido.

Cómo le odiaba…

No aguantó mucho antes de rendirse a su voraz apetito, chocando violentamente su boca contra la de Eric y abriéndola todo lo que podía para que aquella lengua pudiera alcanzar todo recodo de su cavidad. Le asió con más fuerza el pelo, moviendo aquel rostro a su antojo para profundizar el beso y él correspondió cogiéndole por las caderas y tirando de él hasta acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus gordos muslos. Le estaba magreando a base de bien por todas partes y Kyle acabó por soltar el puño y ponerse a acariciar su mata de grueso y denso pelo entre los dedos de forma caótica con ambas manos mientras enredaba la lengua con la suya y se dejaba morder los labios ya mordidos.

Una de las manos de Eric ascendió presionando sobre la piel vestida de nylon negro de sus muslos, mandándole un cosquilleo que, junto al que la punta de esa lengua suya moviéndose contra su paladar estaba creando, le hizo ronronear como un gato. Aquella mano, sin embargo, fue avariciosa de más y siguió su camino muslo arriba para, sin mayor dilación, palmear su cachete derecho, haciéndole sentir de nuevo un millar de dolorosos pinchazos y una oleada de placer bajando por su columna y rompiendo en su entrepierna, tensándolo en posición y haciéndole temblar entero. Se había sujetado a la desesperada a sus hombros, tanto que sentía que si le soltaba caería a las profundidades de la tierra, y respiraba agitado, con la vista perdida. Como un globo explotando al contacto con una aguja, la voz de Eric le trajo inmediatamente de vuelta a la realidad, a esa donde podía volver a respirar con normalidad, enfocar las cosas con la vista y sentir su polla palpitando bajo las bragas de encaje.

—Jo-joder… —soltó con lo poco de voz que sintió que tenía.

Pensó durante un breve momento que a lo mejor se había corrido, pero no: sólo estaba absurdamente cachondo y colocado de endorfinas y tan hipersensible que hasta el roce de una pluma le estremecería entero. Al parecer la sensación de caída no había sido sólo cosa suya, puesto que ahora podía notar las manos de Eric sujetándole firmemente por las costillas y su mirada fija en él, como flipando un poco con su reacción o algo. Tras respirar profundo un par de veces hasta normalizarse un tanto, levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la suya.

—Eric…

— ¿Sí, Kyle?

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó, tirando ligeramente del albornoz con los dedos. El chico desvió la mirada ligeramente para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo antes de darle el permiso con un corto movimiento de cabeza. El pelirrojo entonces y sólo entonces movió la suave tela de algodón a los lados, dejando que resbalara por sus brazos.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, rozándolo con la punta de su nariz hasta que volvió a recibir el permiso necesario para que sus labios y lengua pudieran tocarle. Fue deliberadamente lento y suave dejando caricias por doquier en su pecho, trazando el recorrido con la lengua, marcándole con un levísimo roce de sus dientes y acabando con besos delicados y efímeros.

Los dedos de Eric se introdujeron en aquel bosque rojo de rizos que era su pelo y él respondió ascendiendo con aquel rastro de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, que mordió sin tantísima mesura, pero aun así con calma, disfrutando de cada pequeña sensación que pudiera darle. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que andaba haciéndole Kyle en el cuello que ni notó cómo una de sus manos se había extraviado camino abajo y ahora estaba apenas tentando con las yemas la punta de su miembro. Tragando saliva sonoramente, echó ligeramente hacia atrás los hombros y se apartó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro.

Y no le sorprendió encontrarse una mirada vulpina de irises de jade clavada en su pupila.

—Quiero que me la metas ya —ronroneó, claro, conciso y cachondo, mientras su mano le rodeaba lentamente y empezaba a apretarle y a moverse de abajo a arriba.

—Tengo que ponerme… el condón… primero… —balbuceó como pudo. Kyle asintió a cada palabra, acompañado de un corto canturreo de aprobación, mirándole a través de sus largas pestañas rojizas, sin dejar de tocarle un instante.

¿Por qué le habría dado permiso de hacer lo que quisiera?

Movió de golpe la cabeza y buscó la mesita de noche con la mirada. Nada se le había antojado tan lejano como esa maldita mesita cuando estiró el brazo y notó que ni por asomo era capaz de rozarla siquiera. Maldiciendo entre dientes y no sólo por la frustración, le tiró un poco del pelo, intentando hacer que parara, aunque fuera por un segundo. Consiguió que aflojara su ritmo, que no parar, y que le dedicara una sonrisilla pícara y llena de un orgullo que no se merecía tener en una situación así, vestido como una putilla y rogando que le follaran.

— ¡Tú! ¡Para! —le ordenó y, aunque no parecía conforme, obedeció, soltando los dedos de inmediato—. Necesito un minuto para cogerlo y ponérmelo. Así que, si quieres polla, maldita zorra avariciosa, pórtate como debes y ponte a cuatro.

—Vale, Eric, me portaré como debo —levantó las manos y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Pero necesito más lubricante, _porfa_ …

Le dio un tic en el ojo al escucharle decir eso último. Kyle _odiaba_ las abreviaciones coloquiales como esa y sólo le había podido escuchar usando algo así para fingir el papel de inocente. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que estaba tramando algo, pero como no tenía neuronas suficientes para desentrañar qué podría ser, decidió dejarlo estar. Siempre podría volver a castigarlo más tarde, se dijo.

Se removieron los dos casi a la vez de su sitio y él se impulsó con las rodillas hacia donde estaba la mesita, sintiendo inmediatamente un pinchazo en su bajo vientre que obvió lo mejor que pudo hasta alcanzar el esbelto tubo de contenido transparente. Tendiéndoselo al chico de los rizos, se dispuso a coger el condón sobre la mesita, pero los nervios que sintió al escuchar el tapón del lubricante abrirse le jugaron una mala pasada y acabó cayendo al suelo. Soltando una sonora blasfemia en alto, lo miró un instante, sopesando la posibilidad de agacharse para recogerlo del suelo, con el consecuente dolor de espalda y el sobreesfuerzo y oh, vamos, ¿ya estaba gimoteando de nuevo? ¡No me jodas! ¡Necesitaba un puto condón a la de ya y no iba él a ponerse a cuatro a buscarlo por el suelo! Abrió violentamente el primer cajón de la mesita y sacó el paquete, rasgó uno de los condones y lo sacó del envoltorio, enrollándolo como buenamente pudo en su demandante erección. Maldita sea, de esto debería estar encargándose él, que para eso era el que recibía y no tenía que hacer el huevo. En cuanto llegó a la base, se la sacudió un par de veces con ese indecente sonido mojado a sus espaldas antes de girarse, hincando una rodilla en el colchón, vislumbrando ya la silueta blanca de Kyle echado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y disfrutándose.

Y, contando con que _sabía_ que estaba tramando algo, se esperaba ver muchas cosas.

Pero justamente verle metiéndose la botella entera de lubricante en el culo, no.

El pelirrojo le miró desde su cómoda posición, ensanchando la sonrisa en su expresión de puro deleite mientras sacaba casi por completo el bote de su agujero con lentitud.

—Estabas tardando demasiado y necesitaba abrirme otra vez —se excusó con voz de cordero con piel de lobo—… ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

¡Ah, por cosas como esta nunca, jamás de los jamases, se puede confiar en un judío!

—Mira, te voy a dar un minuto —gruñó tras cerciorarse que le quedaba voz con la que hablar de forma más o menos natural—. _Un minuto_ y quiero que te saques eso de inmediato y lo dejes fuera de mi vista. ¿Me he explicado bien?

A juzgar por la expresión que puso, sabía que eso significaba que le había encantado verle hacer aquella tremenda guarrería, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta como si nada; así que no dudó en tomar aire y volver a introducir el envase en su interior poco a poco, aguantando el gemido hasta no llegar al final. Tras despojarse ya del todo del albornoz y sin dejar por un momento de mover su propia mano, él se posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas, apoyando su peso en el brazo libre que colocó en la almohada, al lado de su cabeza, para así tener barra libre para observar cada detalle en su perfecto rostro perfectamente colmado en un perfecto momento de placer. Y algo tendría que tener también su propio rostro porque Kyle no se permitió desviar la mirada de su cara ni un mísero segundo. Todo se transformó pronto en un concierto protagonizado por sus voces intercalando gemidos y gruñidos y suspiros cargados de deseo, sus respiraciones pesadas y caóticas y los sonidos que hacían ambos al masturbarse, con el chirrido del somier de fondo.

Ninguno estaba capacitado en ese momento para contar, así que no había forma de saber si había pasado un minuto o más de tres, pero llegó un momento en el que no podía soportar más no ser él lo que estaba entrando y saliendo en su cuerpo, así que soltó su miembro y le asió por la muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera moverla. Tiró de ella hasta que escuchó el tan característico _plop_ y apretó un poco la articulación para que abriera la mano y soltara el bote de lubricante. Tras tomarse un par de segundos para tranquilizarse, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Suficiente con tu juguetito… ¿No querías tú polla? —el chico de los rizos soltó una risilla corta antes de asentir, pasando su mano por su propio cuerpo antes de dejarla reposar al lado de su cabeza— Entonces vamos, ponte… Que, hablando de poner, ¿no te dije que a cuatro?

—Es que así puedes verme la cara —murmuró, contoneándose ligeramente y elevando un poco más el cuerpo hasta conseguir apretar su entrepierna contra sus huevos, haciéndole soltar un casi gemido.

Hincándose los dientes en los labios, de rabia y frustración y ansia, le agarró las dos muñecas con una de sus manos y le sujetó por las caderas con la otra, moviéndole a su antojo hasta dejarle en posición y así, finalmente, poder entrar en él. En él, caliente, mojado y apretado; en él, su odiado y adorado y más que deseado _folla-ene-amigo_.

Kyle, siempre Kyle, siempre había sido y sería Kyle.

Pues ningún otro jamás llegaría a compararse a aquella bestia que había conseguido domar entre sábanas de seda y correas de cuero.

Le penetró todo lo profundo que le fue posible y se quedó ahí, mirándole intensamente, sus rostros tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su aliento chocando. Kyle le estaba aguantando la mirada, con una extraña sonrisa pintada en alguna parte de su pupila, hasta que la desvió un momento para mirar abajo y soltar un sonido de sorpresa que no le gustó un pelo.

—Ah, ¿es que ya me la has metido? —alzó una ceja antes de levantar de nuevo la mirada de vuelta, ensanchando la sonrisa— Lo siento, es que no he sentido nada…

—Serás… —gruñó antes de estampar furiosamente las caderas contra él, haciéndole temblar entero y apenas poder contener un gemido en sus labios apretados— ¿a qué estás jugando, pedazo de mierda?

Él negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse aún a soltar los labios, a sabiendas que si lo hacía se le iría la integridad por la boca. Así que se vio obligado a sujetarle por la mandíbula, apretando contra el hueso, echando marcha atrás para poder arremeter contra su cuerpo con fuerza. A la primera pudo aguantar el embiste con cierta dignidad, pero a la siguiente vez los labios se le separaron para soltar un áspero resoplido que pronto pasó a gimoteo con una nueva embestida. Y como no era suficiente dejarlo así, en cuanto abrió la boca para gemir de nuevo le introdujo dos dedos sin mayor aviso, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe y mirarle con expresión desconcertada mientras trataba de respirar por la nariz para no ahogarse. No le duró mucho aquel breve instante de confusión, puesto que se puso sin más a chupar aquellos dedos de esa forma tan concienzuda y obscena que tenía de chupar las cosas, primero con los ojos cerrados, luego con los ojos abiertos tras recibir otra buena embestida. Le envolvió el cuerpo con aquellas suaves piernas embutidas en negro y apretaba a cada movimiento de caderas que se llevaba, cruzándolas a la espalda para que no se le ocurriera siquiera separarse. Y mientras se la metía bien dentro, él jugaba con aquella boca, moviendo los dedos alrededor y bajo y contra su lengua, provocando que la saliva le saliera por las comisuras; introduciéndolos más adentro y apretando su lengua, provocándole una corta arcada tras otra, siempre acompañadas de esa expresión de sumisión tan extrañamente dulce. Cuando se los sacó finalmente al notarle ya demasiado agobiado por la forma en la que apretaba el cuerpo, tosió y echó la cabeza atrás, buscando aire, hecho un auténtico desastre. Maldijo entre respiraciones pesadas y volvió a mirarle, necesitado.

Cambió el ritmo para penetrarle lento y profundo y Kyle se puso a soltar cortos gemidos extraviados aquí y allá, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente contra él para poder llegar más adentro. En cuanto los dedos volvieron a rozar sus labios, los besó y lamió e introdujo de vuelta en su boca, chupando las yemas y rozándolas con los dientes antes de que se fueran.

— ¿No te han enseñado a no morder lo que te meten en la boca? —refunfuñó, sacando los dedos de golpe de su boca.

—La última vez que te lo hice no te quejaste —murmuró entre respiraciones pesadas, refiriéndose a algo que justamente unos dedos no eran.

Maldito Kyle, su cerebro no debería de estar lo suficientemente despierto como para lanzarle contestaciones así teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba, maldita sea.

Le tapó la boca con la mano en un gesto no exento de un claro simbolismo y volvió a embestirle sin demasiada mesura, los soniditos reverberando en su palma provocándole cosquillas allí y mucho más abajo. Repitió aquel patrón un tiempo, sintiendo que no era suficiente, que no llegaba suficientemente adentro, así que, frustrado, le quitó la mano de la boca y le soltó las muñecas para poder moverle las piernas y mantenerlas en alto. No estaba mal pero tampoco era suficiente y le suponía demasiado esfuerzo sostenerle y darle a la vez así que acabó por sacarla y dejar caer sus piernas, recibiendo un gimoteo casi inmediato.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó haciendo un movimiento con el dedo.

Kyle parecía que iba a replicar, así que le cogió de nuevo por la cadena y tiró de ella lo suficiente como para darle a entender que, si no lo hacía por las buenas, lo haría él por las malas. Había tenido suficiente de aquello, por lo visto, ya que se cogió a la cadena y usó su otro brazo para levantarse hasta quedarse sentado. Se permitió un segundo para respirar profundo antes de girarse, apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama y reposicionar las piernas, rodillas bien separadas, culo aún enrojecido bien en alto. Obviamente, su mano fue directa a apretar aquel redondo y algo pecoso cachete, la otra moviendo con cierta delicadeza el collar hasta conseguir que la argolla ahora quedara en su espalda. Acortó la cadena enrollándola en su mano y la pasó por el centro de su espalda, sus fríos eslabones provocándole unos espasmos en el cuerpo que superaban a los de su anticipación.

Cuando sus dedos soltaron la suave carne e hicieron la tela de las bragas a un lado, rozando apenas su agujero, pudo ver cómo se crispaba y palpitaba. Sonrió mientras daba tentativas vueltas alrededor con dos dedos, notando cómo estaba empezando a empujar las caderas hacia atrás en busca de algo que meterse. Le hubiera provocado un poquitito más de no haber sido porque su propia polla estaba palpitando también con expectación, así que no se hizo demasiado de rogar antes de meterle la puntita. Obviamente, como conocía al pelirrojo lo suficiente, sabía que, si se quedaba quieto tras eso, él haría el trabajo en su lugar, empujándose contra su cuerpo hasta tenerla entera dentro. Su avidez en la cama nunca dejaba de fascinarle ni de resultarle absurdamente erótica. Le acarició el cuerpo por donde pudo, tirando ligeramente de las correas que apretaban sus muslos hasta hacerle soltar un quejido y de ahí fue subiendo por su abdomen, tenso y encogido, hasta llegar a su pecho agitado. Y colando las manos bajo el sujetador, se movió lento fuera y dentro de él mientras pellizcaba y removía sus pezones. Kyle se ahogó en uno de sus gemidos concatenados, y, a la desesperada, mandó una de sus manos a donde las suyas, rozando con sus largos y delicados dedos los suyos bajo el encaje. Y hubiera mandado la otra de no ser porque era la que le impedía acabar dándose cabezazos contra la pared una vez le empotrara como es debido.

Tras unas cuantas penetraciones lentas, subió el ritmo, deleitándose con el sonido húmedo que hacía al moverse contra él y los sonidillos incoherentes que le provocaba a Kyle jugueteando con sus delicados pezones. No podía saber quién de los dos estaba empujando contra el otro con más fuerza, pero le gustaba pensar que era él quien se movería primero si decidiera parar de metérsela. Tirando de sus pezones una última vez con fuerza y apretándolos hasta meterlos adentro de nuevo, deslizó las manos hacia abajo, teniendo suficiente cuidado para recolocar el sujetador en su sitio y le sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué, te estaba gustando que te magreara las tetas? —preguntó con descaro, provocando en el chico del pelo rojo un suspiro enojado que corrigió pronto transformando en un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Movió la mano que aún sujetaba la cadena a un lado, tensándola, mientras acercaba un poco el rostro a su nuca— Dilo en voz alta, Kyle. Di que te estaba gustando que te magreara las tetas mientras me follo tu coñito apretado.

Pudo escucharle tragar saliva a la perfección, tensando el cuerpo entero.

—Eric, no me…

— Dilo y te dejaré tocarte.

Vamos, Kyle, déjate humillar.

Contuvo la respiración y golpeó la pared con la palma de la mano.

—Me encanta… —empezó a decir, dejando de moverse y mirando fijamente la madera del cabecero— que me folles… —bajó la mano que estaba en su pecho hasta la cintura y agarró la suya, hincando las pocas uñas que tenía en sus nudillos— mi apretada, húmeda y arenosa vagina, Eric. Me encanta que me manosees las tetas y me la metas bien adentro y me folles entera. Así que, por favor, _por favor_ , Eric…

—Tócate —consiguió pronunciar antes de tirar de la cadena con fuerza, haciendo impactar su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, mordiendo inmediatamente el trozo de piel más cercano que se le presentó, embistiéndole con todo lo que tenía mientras Kyle cumplía aquella orden sin dilación, pasando las manos por todo su cuerpo con una lujuria impensable y dejando salir gemidos de toda clase antes de empezar a atragantarse en ellos, signo de que estaba empezando a llegar a su límite.

Y de verdad, era cojonudo aquello, nada más pensar que simplemente con hacerle admitir que era una zorra ávida y lujuriosa había conseguido hacerle llegar a ese estado era alucinante. Pero no había pensado demasiado en lo que estaba sintiendo él mismo con aquello, y fue notar cómo se apretaba contra su polla mientras se la metía sin poder ni querer parar y darse cuenta de que _alguien_ _más_ estaba a punto también. Intentó como pudo separarse un poco, decirle que se destensara un poco, que dejara de moverse contra él si acaso, decirle de alguna forma que no iba a soportar lo suficiente. Pero no fue capaz de hacerle siquiera inmutarse, así que, tras embestirle, sintió todo su interior rendirse a su calor y su estrechez y, sujetándole como pudo con manos y dientes, se corrió con un brusco y ahogado y áspero resoplido.

Tras sentir que volvía en sí tras aquel momento de gozo y plenitud, aflojó su agarre y alejó su rostro de su espalda, mirando perdidamente la marca que sus dientes le habían dejado en la piel, el contraste tan perfecto de la sangre expandiéndose bajo aquella su piel de alabastro. Lentamente, fue sacándola de dentro, y se echó atrás hasta poder sentarse en el colchón, extenuado mental y físicamente. El chico pelirrojo, sin embargo, se había quedado en el sitio, respirando aún con dificultad, con las manos agarradas a su pecho. Se giró lo suficiente como para poder mirarle con el rostro indefenso y desesperado:

—Eric, estaba a punto. _A punto_ —reiteró, con voz débil.

Resopló por la nariz. A ver, era obvio que lo estaba. Pero es que los "estar a punto" de Kyle no eran especialmente creíbles. O, más bien, era más adecuado decir que un "ya casi" suyo era un "todavía me queda rato, aguanta" para cualquiera. La gente normal, como él mismo, si decía que estaba a punto de correrse es que iban a hacerlo en cualquier momento. Él, sin embargo, podía mantenerse en ese estado de "sólo un poquito más" una eternidad. Y aunque podría resultar muy erótico verle mantenerse en aquel estado de éxtasis tanto tiempo… era agotador, todo sea dicho.

Sin embargo, aquella carita anhelante le había provocado un pinchacito, pequeño pero muy, muy molesto de remordimiento, así que, ¡ya ves! ¡Tendría que acabar con lo que había empezado, menuda faena! Le pasó la mano por las piernas hacia arriba, notando cómo temblaba aún, y acabó acariciando el bulto aún escondido bajo la tela de la ropa interior. Lo toqueteó lento mientras avanzaba hasta pegarse a él de nuevo, dando un par de besos en su espalda y llevó su otra mano al cuello. Se alzó un poco hasta poder apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y apretó el paquete mientras uno de sus dedos tiraba hacia atrás de la argolla de su cuello, cortándole ligeramente el paso de aire.

— ¿Quieres esto, hm? —le preguntó en cuanto soltó ambas cosas, provocando un ahogado gemido en Kyle, seguido por un claro movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. Cartman se relamió los labios con lascivia— Muy bien, entonces túmbate y relájate.

El chico obedeció sin dudar, apoyándose en él para darse la vuelta y poder, poco a poco, dejarse caer en el colchón. Le dejó unos segundos para reacomodarse y adoptar una mejor posición en la que poder calmarse un poco y comenzó por llevar sus manos al arnés del pecho, aflojando las correas, trazando ligeramente con las yemas las profundas líneas rojas que habían quedado debajo antes de pasar al siguiente cierre. Volvió a acariciarle los pezones cuando pasó cerca de ellos, tratando así de destensarle un poco más y acabó con las manos en el collar en su cuello. Lo desabrochó con suma cautela ante la algo confusa vista de Kyle y se lo quitó con delicadeza, haciéndolo a un lado. El interior revestido en terciopelo había impedido que dejara una marca tan evidente como las del arnés, pero él sabía que había estado ahí, apretando su tráquea, y era suficiente con eso.

—Buen chico —murmuró, acariciándole bajo la mandíbula y haciendo el collar a un lado, no sin antes quitar el enganche de la cadena—. Has sido un muy buen chico, Kyle.

Él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, soltando suspiros suaves cada vez que respiraba de forma profunda. Mantuvo la mano en su cara mientras la otra agarraba la correa e iba descendiendo por su costado, lentamente. Le pasó la mano por encima de la pelvis y apretó suavemente su entrepierna, moviéndola en círculos hasta que empezó a gimotear casi desesperadamente. Entonces paró, haciendo que gimoteara aún más y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, le apretó más la mandíbula y agarró el asa de cuero de la cadena entre los dedos, pasándola por encima de su bulto antes de golpearlo, provocándole un espasmo que le hizo saltar de la cama con un grito agudo. Fue a decir su nombre cuando el pulgar se deslizó por su cuello, apretándole la garganta y quitándole el habla de golpe, impidiéndole gemir cuando recibió un segundo, y esta vez mucho más fuerte, azote en su palpitante erección.

Y se tomó la molestia de bajarle las bragas y dejárselas bajo los huevos antes de soltar la cadena de su mano y lanzar ambas hacia su cuello, apretando con saña. El cuerpo de Kyle se sacudió entero y arqueó la espalda hasta casi chocarse con él, apoyado apenas en los talones. Se removió bajo sus manos y le vio abrir y cerrar la boca hasta no poder cerrarla ya más, su abdomen encogiéndose, abriendo los ojos y mirándole intensamente, sus manos rápidamente moviéndose hasta toparse con las suyas. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo las venas latiendo bajo sus pulgares, el movimiento de su garganta en su palma, su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo. Tener a Kyle a su merced era una auténtica delicia, tener la _vida_ de Kyle a su merced bajo sus manos, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Era un chute de adrenalina y una sensación de poder absoluto y lo más cercano que podría sentir jamás a una experiencia religiosa. Joder, pensar simplemente en que el propio Kyle le estaba confiando su vida era un pensamiento enloquecedor.

Las manos de Kyle se apretaron en sus muñecas mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, sus ojos fijos en los suyos como si no hubiera nada más en el universo. Apretó apenas un poco más hasta que le vio desenfocar la mirada y cerrar los ojos, un sordo sonido saliendo de su boca mientras notaba su cuerpo retorcerse.

En cuanto notó un pequeño crujido bajo los dedos, soltó las manos de golpe y el cuerpo de Kyle cayó como un peso al colchón, dejando atrás un suspiro sofocado. No tardó en buscar aire a la desesperada entre toses, su voz aún soltando extraviados gimoteos de placer. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y comprobó que, efectivamente, se había corrido encima. Soltó todo el aire de sus propios pulmones y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, dándole espacio hasta que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Joder… Joder… Joder… —le escuchó repetir, casi como si fuera un mantra para sí mismo, con la vista perdida en algún lugar del techo.

Apoyando el codo en la almohada, dejó su cara en la palma mientras la otra le apartó distraídamente un rizo extraviado de la frente, devolviéndole de golpe a la realidad y haciendo que desviara la vista a donde estaba él. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato, aún luchando por controlar su respiración, mientras él enroscaba aquel rizo en el dedo.

—Eric…

Intentó parecer desinteresado, pero respondió tan deprisa a su llamada que tuvo que parecer un cachorrito desesperado por un poco de atención. Tampoco es que le diera muchas vueltas cuando vio la sonrisa, extrañamente tranquila, en los labios de Kyle. Su mano se movió hasta acariciarle la mejilla y le sujetó con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios y le costó apenas medio segundo cruzar la poca distancia que les separaba y darle un beso. Uno tan lento y dócil que le resultó raro y que le hizo sentir unas estúpidas cosquillas en el estómago. Se separaron tras un largo rato y se quedaron mirándose bobamente, relamiéndose los labios y sin dejar de acariciarse el uno al otro. Kyle acabó por morderle la nariz suavemente con una risilla y se removió en la cama hasta levantar el torso apoyándose en los codos para así poder mirarse el resto del cuerpo.

—Ugh… Estoy hecho un asco… — masculló con claro disgusto en la voz, pasándose un dedo por una de las blancas manchas en su abdomen, hilillos pegajosos formándose cuando intentó levantarlo— Esto es repugnante.

—El lubricante es repugnante, tu propio semen es repugnante, _yo_ soy repugnante… —bufó, levantando las manos al cielo— ¡Pues bien que te veo he visto disfrutar con las tres cosas!

Se quedó un rato mirando arriba, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios, esperando su respuesta petulante e innecesaria. Pero no llegaba. Y empezó a pensar que a lo mejor se había molestado o algo y justo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando le vio de repente encima suya, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose pequeño, algo excitado y muy, _muy_ abrumado por lo absurdamente guapo que era Kyle en aquella posición, con aquellos ojos brillando bajo la luz de su sonrisa.

—Me gusta.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Que me gusta lo que me haces. Me gusta olvidarme de llevar el control cuando estoy contigo. Me gusta que consigas hacer que me corra cada vez hasta ver las estrellas y que no pueda ni evitar mancharme entero. Y me gusta la manera en la que me miras como si no hubiera nadie más en el planeta. Querías que lo admitiera, ¿no? —se encogió los hombros— Pues lo admito. Me gusta.

Tragó saliva tan fuerte que casi sintió que hizo eco en el súbito silencio en la habitación.

—Más… te valía que lo admitieras de una vez —sin saber qué más añadir que no estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar o resultara contraproducente, acabó por proferir un escueto y clásico—, judío de mierda.

—No hagas que me arrepienta ya de sincerarme contigo, asqueroso culo gordo —gruñó inmediatamente con una voz que le resultó alarmantemente sensual— Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a follarme otra vez o te pasarás el resto de la noche mirándome como un bobito enamorado?

Su corazón saltándose un latido al oírle decir eso le hizo pensar que, aunque era el chico de ojos verdes y rizos pelirrojos el que llevaba aún todas aquellas correas…

Puede que fuera él a quien Kyle había mantenido todo el tiempo cautelosamente _bien atado_ con esa estúpida cosa que algunos llaman… ¿amor?


End file.
